fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Saget
|Occupation = Actor, TV host, comedian }} Robert Lane "Bob" Saget (born May 17, 1956 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an actor, comedian, and television host. He is the actor who played the role of Danny Tanner on the ABC series, Full House and hosted America's Funniest Home Videos from 1989 to 1997. From 2005 to 2014, he provided the voice of the future Ted Mosby on the CBS comedy series, How I Met Your Mother. Career Saget started performing stand-up comedy and has done a number of national tours. In 1987, he became the co-host of the CBS television show, . The show received negative reviews and was canceled after a month. After that, Saget went to star on Full House. During his time on Full House, Saget was the host of ABC's from 1989 to 1997. Preceding his final episode, six of his fellow Full House alumni co-stars made guest appearances (John Stamos, Dave Coulier, Candace Cameron Bure, Jodie Sweetin, Lori Loughlin, and Andrea Barber), and they even tried their hand at some of his closing catchphrases.[http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5hd8xq AFHV: Full House mini-reunion show] He made a special guest appearance on the show in 2009 to celebrate its 20th anniversary and even did his voice interjections (as heard in the clips). In 1992, he had a in the Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen TV movie , playing the host of the Win-O-Lotto game show. After Full House ended, Bob continued to do various projects, including directing the 1996 ABC TV movie, which was inspired by the real-life story of his sister, Gay Saget, who passed away from . He also directed his first feature film, Dirty Work, in 1998. During that same year, Bob portrayed the role of a cocaine addict in the movie, . In 2001, Saget starred on the WB series, , where he portrayed the role of a widowed dad raising two daughters on his own. The show was canceled after one season. Bob has guest-starred on TV shows such as Huff, Listen Up, , and . In 2004, he reunited with Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen in their final movie New York Minute, where he played himself. From 2006 to 2008, he was the host of the NBC game show . In April 2009, Saget starred on another short-lived ABC series, . The show was canceled by August of that same year due to low ratings. Bob was also the director, writer, producer, and voice on the 2007 direct-to-video movie, . Stand-up comedy In his book Dirty Daddy: The Chronicles of a Family Man Turned Filthy Comedian (2014), he mentions that he started doing stand-up comedy at the age of 17. His first talk show appearance was in 1981 on . He is known for his very vulgar sense of humor. While on the set of Full House, he would often say inappropriate things on set in front of Candace Cameron, Jodie Sweetin, and the Olsen twins. Some of the parents got angry with him about this, and there came a point where Bob had to be more careful about what he said, especially in front of the kids. His TV daughters have stated in interviews that they vividly remember his wild sense of humor. After the series ended, sometimes he has toured on the stand-up circuit with co-star Dave Coulier (who he knew years before the show began). He frequently parodies his "Danny Tanner" character in his stand-up routine. Personal life Saget was married to Sherri Kramer from May 1982 to November 1997. Together, they have three daughters: twins Aubrey and Lara (born in 1989) and Jennifer (born in 1992).﻿ Saget is the son of Dolly (who died in 2014) and Benjamin M. Saget (who died in 2007). He had two other siblings who died in childbirth. His sister, Andrea, died of an aneurysm at age 34. His sister, Gay died of scleroderma at the age of 47. Bob is a board member of the Scleroderma Research Foundation. Filmography Trivia *Height: 6' 4" *In 2006, comedian Jamie Kennedy released a rap song called "Rollin' with Saget" (Bob appeared in the music video as himself) *Bob Saget... **...is a graduate of Abington Senior High School in Abington, Pennsylvania **...studied at USC's film school for three days **...was overweight when he was 22 until a gangrenous appendix was taken out **...attended Temple University and performed in a sketch comedy group there **...was the winning bachelor when he made his appearance on The Dating Game in 1979 **...won a "Student Academy Award" in 1977 for his documentary, Through Adam's Eyes **...originally wanted to be a doctor, but his honors English high school teacher saw his creative potential and urged Bob to seek a career in performing **...has appeared (along with Dave Coulier and John Stamos) in a series of commercials for Dannon Oikos (a line of Greek yogurt) Gallery Danny Tanner.png Afhv-bob.jpg|Hosting America's Funniest Home Videos (1990) Danny-Tanner_original.png BobSaget.jpg Bob Saget.jpg|Saget performing stand-up in 2007 gangaroos.png|Saget's initiation into the Gangaroos in 2014 Fuller House season2.jpg|''Fuller House'' – season two Fuller House season3.jpg|''Fuller House'' – season three GMA - Fuller House season3.jpg|With fellow castmembers on Good Morning America References External links *Facebook *Instagram *MySpace *Twitter Category:Main cast Category:Actors Category:Fuller House actors Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Galleries Category:Fathers